best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
South Park
South Park is an adult animated sitcom that aired on Comedy Central in 1997 and is currently ongoing. It is the third longest running animated series to date, the second is Arthur and the first is The Simpsons. Plot The series focuses on 4 foul-mouthed children, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. They get into weird and bizarre mishaps while learning a valuable lesson at the end. Why It Rocks # Kenny's hilarious death scenes in the earlier episodes. # Numerous cultural references. # Valuable lessons to be taught... to adults. # Has countered numerous attacks on entertainment by moral guardians with episodes dealing with censorship and was one of the main focuses of the film. # Eric Cartman and his crazy (and at times, downright evil) schemes. # Season 19 attacked both SJW and outraged cultures with a season-long story arc. In fact, South Park is one of the few shows on TV that attacks SJW culture and people who are too mentally outraged by everything they see. # Many episodes focus on current events due to the fact episodes take a week to make. Case-in-point: the 20th season episode "The Very First Gentleman" was changed to "Oh, Jeez" after Donald Trump's unexpected victory in the presidential election, as the episode (and indeed, the rest of the season) had been made with the expectation that Hillary Clinton would win; as the election was on Tuesday and new episodes air on Wednesdays, they animated and voiced the new stuff in under 24 hours. # The voice acting is decent, considering that it is mostly done by Trey Parker and Matt Stone # When people criticized the show for poor animation and fart jokes, the creators, Matt Stone and Trey Parker responded by creating the characters of Terrance and Philip. # It spawned hilarious video games, especially the first three South Park games, which are well-received. # Though the animation isn't the best, it has a certain charm. # It challenged the stereotype that animation is only for children. # The famous quote "Oh my God! They killed Kenny! You bastards!" Bad Qualities # Not for the easily offended. # There have been many times where the parodies in the show go too far and become outright offensive. # Excessive amount of toilet humor. # The show is slowly losing its charm and humor as the series keeps going on over the years, almost to the point that the games themselves may be better than the show, but at least it is a lot better than the modern Family Guy. It went downhill starting in season twelve. But from Season 15 and onwards, the charm had begun to fall weak and the humor had become too focused on real-life problems rather than simple yet funny jokes. Some episodes were so dependent on a plot of a movie where it feels somewhat unoriginal. Season 20 was not well-received by fans and critics. # Cartman can be annoying and detestable at some points. Bart Simpson from The Simpsons may not be a good role model, but at least he is sort of likable in his own right. Hell, even the Disney Princesses are better role models than Cartman (and that's saying a lot). # From Season 18-20, you have to watch every single episode in order to see what's going on. When Season 21 rolled around, there was still continuity, but it was much looser to the point that each episode can be enjoyed individually (one episode bashing the opioid epidemic and guest-starring Josh Gad is completely standalone). # Some bad episodes, like "Stanley's Cup" and "Mr Garrison's Fancy New Vagina". Trivia * Although Matt Stone and Trey Parker make fun of a lot of celebrities on the show, Barbara Streisand is one of the few the two truly hate. Category:1990s program Category:2000's Programs Category:2010's Programs Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy shows Category:Emmy Award winning shows Category:Sitcoms Category:Adult Cartoons Category:On-going shows Category:2020’s Programs